


Segno·恋人变成小孩子怎么样？

by skylarKkk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarKkk/pseuds/skylarKkk
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

·半现实向，恋人设定  
·没有逻辑，无脑可爱无脑甜  
·ooc我的

0  
金钟炫从睡梦中迷迷糊糊转醒，手顺着枕头摸摸索索探手机。这几天的例行事项开始了，他滑开一个软件又一个软件，把崔珉起的社交账号翻了个遍。  
崔珉起今天也没有更新，甚至连点赞评论都看不到。官咖里拉芙在感慨：小网民崔ren怎么那么长时间不上线呢？好想他。  
他也很想珉起，金钟炫滑进聊天软件，轻轻叹了一口气，和珉起的聊天对话框还停在他昨天发的那句：“你什么时候回来？”  
崔珉起消失了整整一周。  
或许是因为那天晚上的争吵吧。金钟炫在崔珉起走后反省了一下，那天他吐槽珉起在减肥期间又偷吃零食，珉起反驳了他以后气呼呼地回了房间。第二天早上金钟炫睡醒的时候，只看到一条消息：“我回釜山了。”  
生气跑回家、冷战不回消息，这似乎不是珉起的风格。按照金钟炫这么多年对崔珉起的了解，他被惹毛了以后应该会发一条约谈短信，拉着自己好一番促膝长谈。所以这次金钟炫认定珉起就是突发奇想要回家和家人聚一聚，直到这些天发过去的消息无一例外石沉大海，他心中才有了一些不安。  
他是生气了吧，金钟炫想了想还是再发了一条消息：  
“没有你在的话，家里很空。早些回来吧。”

1  
专注能力超强的金钟炫今天状态糟糕透了，闯关游戏一关死了二十次也过不去；赛车跑了最后一名；解密转悠一个小时，一条线索都找不到；就连养成游戏，都把角色养死了。  
他索性抛下电脑，坐到阳台的椅子上进行光合作用，太阳懒洋洋地趴在天上，风带来的空气中缺少了一个人的气息。就在金钟炫被暖暖的太阳照得昏昏欲睡时，钥匙插入锁孔的声音响起，他三步并作两步冲出去。拉开房门，那张熟悉的脸孔并没有如意料中那样撞入眼瞳中，正当失望的情绪快冒出来时，他听到软软糯糯的一声：  
“呀，金钟炫。”  
金钟炫的目光缓慢地缓慢地向下移，正对上了那双水灵灵的眼睛。  
门口站着的那个男孩有珉起那样灵动目光，珉起那样漂亮五官，珉起那样白皙皮肤，珉起那样骄傲神情。他穿着珉起的T恤，攥着珉起的钥匙，抱着珉起的cindy。珉起、珉起、珉起！金钟炫狠狠地拧了自己的手臂一下：金钟炫，你是太想崔珉起了，才梦见他变成小孩子来找你吗？  
手臂很痛。  
所以这是现实？！金钟炫往后退了一步，眼睛睁圆了，脸上满是“这是什么好神奇”。  
“那天我睡醒就变成这样了。”小小的崔珉起仰着头，严肃的神情莫名地可爱。  
似乎是下意识地，金钟炫蹲下身揉了揉孩子的脸。挺软的，再揉揉，再揉揉……  
小珉起任由着他揉捏了好一会儿，看他并没有罢手的意思，皱着眉头推开金钟炫的手：“我饿了。”  
“出去吃午饭吗？”说着，手又要伸向脸蛋了。  
“我这样怎么出去？”小珉起快要炸毛了，甩开那只讨厌的手，插腰：“‘曝光！偶像团体NU'EST成员竟有八岁私生子！’ 这个新闻题目钟炫要看到吗？”  
虽然不想看到，可是金钟炫觉得这个题目很好笑，忍俊不禁“那只有泡面了，在柜子里。”说完想了想，又继续笑，盒盒盒盒盒盒，盒盒盒，盒盒盒……  
小珉起恼了，小拳头打到金钟炫的肩膀上：“桌子太高了。”言下之意是：你帮我煮。金钟炫满口“好好好”应着，走进厨房又忍不住笑了。  
这次是因为珉起揍他的样子太可爱了。  
当然，小小的珉起不知道，翻了个大大的白眼。

“你打算怎么办呢？”金钟炫看着小珉起坐在桌子边“呼哧呼哧”地吃面，甚至酱汁溅到脸上也不顾。这个一定要个人收藏，金钟炫想着默默地掏出了手机录视频。  
“加滤镜……”小珉起口齿不清地提醒，“我也不知道怎么办……”  
“不加也很可爱。”说着加上了滤镜，“这是什么诅咒吗？有没有什么解除的方法？”  
小珉起歪着脑袋想了想：“你说会不会是上天给我的礼物？让我吃够想吃的东西，做完想做的事情再变回去？”金钟炫替小珉起擦了擦溅到脸上的酱汁：  
“那你想做什么呢？”  
“吃冰淇淋、看鬼片、唱歌……这些我试过了，后来我发现这不是我真正想做的事情不是这些。看到你那条消息的时候，我才忽然想起来和你一起才是我想做的事情。”

2  
遂了崔珉起的意，金钟炫把小小的崔珉起养在宿舍里。  
金钟炫暗自想，这真有几分金屋藏娇的味道。  
在这个小屋子里，只有他和他的珉起。所有人都以为崔珉起放假回家了，他们都不知道珉起变小了，不知道珉起就在这里，就这么悄悄地、秘密似的，他把珉起藏在了身边。  
变小的崔珉起很黏人。  
看电影是一定要金钟炫陪他的。作为一个胆小的恐怖片爱好者，崔珉起一边被吓得嗷嗷叫，一边缩成一团钻进了金钟炫怀里。  
“啊！他出来了！”崔珉起捂住了眼睛，过一会儿又忍不住从指头缝间看了一眼：  
“啊！”嚎着把脸埋到了金钟炫肩膀上。  
金钟炫看着电影里那恶心的玩意儿手脚并用往屏幕前冲，索性抱住了崔珉起，用手托住他的脑袋，轻轻抚摸着他的头发。珉起的头发很柔顺，发丝上吸收了他的体温，暖暖的。  
“他走了吗？”小珉起的声音响起，金钟炫感觉自己的锁骨在似乎与它共鸣，嗡嗡的，唤醒了朦胧的心动。  
“没有，”他阻止了崔珉起回头的动作，“这部电影是限制级吧？你是小朋友不可以看。”  
崔珉起不乐意了，推推开他抬起头来，正对上了他的眼睛，突然就忘记了自己要反驳的话。金钟炫的眼睛闪烁着点点光芒，像极了阳光下溪谷里的粼粼波光，崔珉起看着那粼粼的光芒缓缓地靠近，一个吻轻轻地落在了他的眉骨上。  
只是这样吗？崔珉起有些遗憾地想。  
当然不止呀。只是金钟炫想要的那个吻也是限制级的，小朋友的话不可以。

3  
看了恐惧片的小珉起是不可能自己睡觉的，他抱着枕头在金钟炫卧室门口揉眼睛：  
“钟炫呀，陪我一起睡好不好？”问完就兀自爬床上躺着，他知道，金钟炫是不可能说“不好”的。  
金钟炫在打游戏，游戏中火光弹影，他无暇顾忌这孩子。待他一局结束，回头一看，小珉起正眨巴着乌黑的大眼睛看他。  
“不睡觉吗，珉起？键盘声吵到你了？”  
“不是，”小珉起似乎是真的很困了，摇头都是软绵绵慢吞吞的，他抬起手指了指自己的脸颊：“晚安吻。”  
金钟炫笑了，一个吻落在小珉起的脸颊上：“晚安。”  
“晚安……”小珉起嘟囔着，翻了个身，这才安心睡了。  
金钟炫有些小小的遗憾，他还想要一个回吻呢。

两个人挤在一个被子里是会热的，尤其小孩子是最怕热不过的了，崔珉起一个晚上踢了许多次被子。神奇的是，金钟炫总是会帮他把被子拉拉盖好，踢一次，盖一次。他就好像是一只被开关操纵的小熊，每按一次开关就为亲爱的人做一件事。  
早晨金钟炫起来的时候小珉起还躺在床上呼呼大睡。昨晚醒来多少次他已经不记得了，反正只要小珉起没感冒就好。金钟炫在洗漱台前看着自己的脸，眼睛下挂上了一层浓浓的青色，今天是有行程的，看来要麻烦化妆师了。  
金钟炫留好一份早餐在桌上。正打算出门时，卧室的门打开了，小珉起走了出来：  
“要出去吗，钟炫？”  
“嗯，有行程，给你留了早餐，午餐我会叫外卖送来的。”金钟炫穿着鞋子，嘴里交代着。  
崔珉起似乎没有注意他说什么，径直走到他面前，仰着头看他：  
“蹲下来。”  
“嗯？”金钟炫乖乖蹲下去，小珉起轻轻摸了摸他的头发，一个吻落在额头上：  
“早安，钟炫。这个是给你的……嗯……魔法！今天会顺利结束行程的，要早点回来休息。”  
或许这就是昨晚的小回礼吧，也是送给他的小惊喜。金钟炫摸着额头想，花了小心思的珉起真是可爱。

4  
天气很糟糕，下午忽然下起了倾盆大雨，随之而来的自然就是堵车。  
金钟炫坐在车上看着车窗上雨水一柱一柱的汇聚又分离，说着玻璃往下流淌。放眼望去，窗外满满的车，一辆紧挨着一辆挤在道路上。  
看来回去会比较晚，小珉起会不会闹脾气呢？  
然而外星人崔珉起的脑回路是很奇怪的，金钟炫手机嗡嗡一阵，是崔珉起发来的图片。图片里色彩斑斓的菜椒被胡萝卜高高架起来，一对香菇眼睛大大的，海苔嘴巴咧开了笑。  
“钟炫呐，我准备了给你的回家礼物：森林里的幸福稻草人。”崔珉起的消息随之而来。  
金钟炫心想，他现在宁愿小珉起闹脾气，也不要吃这个奇奇怪怪的东西。反正待会儿回去就把孩子哄哄好，找个时间悄悄把诡异的稻草人处理掉。  
回到宿舍，稻草人屹立在桌子上格外地显眼，小珉起缩起来，团在沙发上睡了。  
金钟炫把买回来的炸鸡放在桌子上，拍了拍孩子的肩膀：  
“珉起。”  
“唔唔……”小珉起哼哼着随意应了。  
“起来吃晚餐吧。”  
“唔唔嗯……”小珉起懵懵懂懂睁开眼睛看着眼前的人：  
“钟炫呐。”  
“什么？”  
“喜欢我吗？”  
金钟炫觉得他是没睡醒才会问这个问题。这不是理所当然的吗？认认真真看着崔珉起，金钟炫的眼睛此时万分明亮，不知道是因为他的眼里本来就有星星，还是他的自然光照亮了他的眼睛。  
“喜欢啊，当然。八年以来一直都喜欢你。”  
小珉起心满意足地笑了，两颊陷出小酒窝。他爬起来，跪坐在沙发上，认认真真掰着指头：  
“那我可更厉害，我从现在八岁就在喜欢你的话，那是一二三四五六……十七年！”双手往金钟炫面前一伸，他得意洋洋地说着。  
“盒盒盒盒盒……”金钟炫被孩子奇怪的脑回路逗笑了“好，那我要继续喜欢我们珉起才能超过这个数字啊，十七年，二十七年，三十七、四十七年……”  
“那时候我们会怎么样呢？”小珉起问。  
“会幸福的。”金钟炫说。

崔珉起看着一根睫毛落在金钟炫的脸颊上，他爬过去给他扒拉扒拉下来：  
“听说对着睫毛许愿的话，愿望就可以实现。钟炫的愿望是什么？”  
“我希望珉起快点变回来，站到他喜欢的舞台上。他只要做他喜欢的事情就好了，除此以外的事情都不用担心。”  
不用担心金钟炫的心意，不用担心幸福的概率，不用担心外界的声音，不用担心十年二十年以后的将来。

5  
清晨，崔珉起看着镜子中的自己，除了脸有些水肿以外，与平时没有什么区别。  
他恍惚了，一时不知道是自己从小孩子变回来了，还是这一切都是一个梦？  
挤了一团牙膏，他无意识地刷着牙，此时一切都与过去的每一天一样，他甚至能想到接下来会发生什么。  
金钟炫推门进来，嗯，就是这样。  
或许就是一个梦吧。没有什么放肆的黏人，没有什么长久延续的喜欢……崔珉起想着，之前的不安感又浮现起来。  
金钟走过来，顺了顺他睡得翘起来的头发，一个吻落在额发上：  
“珉起呀，我先下去等你。”  
是早安吻吗？  
崔珉起摸着头发笑了，酒窝里满满地装着的是他小小的幸福。  
-end-


	2. 番外

“阿嚏、阿嚏！”金钟炫连打了一串喷嚏，脑袋跟小鸡啄米似的，一点又一点。  
“哎一古，”崔珉起把他的被子拉拉起来，给孩子包裹得严严实实的，探了探他的额头“还是很烫，你好好躺着，不要动。”  
“嗯嗯。”金钟炫眼睛都烧红了，晕乎乎地乖乖点头。  
“平时不是很会照顾人的吗？怎么会照顾不好自己呢？”崔珉起煞有介事地埋怨着。  
还不是因为某个人非要把自己小孩子的样子印下来，结果把照片忘在了影印店。害得他跑去替他拿，谁也没料到半道下了雨，把他淋得惨巴巴的。回到宿舍又发现崔珉起带着伞出去找他了，只好给他打电话，就这么耽搁了洗澡的时间，意识到的时候他已经感冒了。  
“我去找找药。”崔珉起说着，走到客厅的柜子那里翻翻翻，想了想他也不知道发烧究竟吃什么药好，索性打电话找靠谱的人：  
“旼炫呐，发烧应该吃什么药呢？”  
电话那边的黄旼炫果然万分可靠，推荐了几种药给他，然后问道：  
“你生病了吗？”语气很是关切。  
“不，是钟炫。”  
“钟炫？”  
“对。”  
“要我过去帮忙吗？”  
“唔……”崔珉起看着被自己翻乱的柜子，有个爱收拾的人整理会很方便的，“好。”  
“那我把东昊和哥也叫来，给他做吃的。”  
“好吧。”  
挂掉电话，崔珉起拿着药走进金钟炫卧房里，扶着他坐起来，就着水喂他吃下，然后又仔仔细细用被子把他包裹起来。这一系列动作做得有些笨拙，一直以来被金钟炫照顾的他，照顾起人来还是有些生疏。  
“你睡会儿，待会儿起来吃东西。”他交代着，收拾好桌上的杯子就要往外面走。  
“珉起呀……”金钟炫的声音软绵绵奶呼呼的。  
“什么？”崔珉起回头看着他，他艰难的把手从裹得严严实实的被子里拔出来，指了指自己的脸：  
“晚安吻。”  
崔珉起笑起来，鼻子上两道小褶子跟着皱了出来，他走过去吻了吻金钟炫的脸颊：  
“晚安。”  
金钟炫心满意足点点头，闭上眼睛沉入了梦乡。  
崔珉起发了条消息给黄旼炫：“你们不用过来了，我可以自己搞定的！”  
这样的金钟炫太可爱了，他才不要别人看到呢。

恋爱啊，真的会让人变成小孩子吧。


End file.
